SpongeBob
'SpongeBob Squarepants '(Born on July, 14 1986) is a character jtmoneysmashbrosbob considers to be his favorite. He has appeared in Versus where he fights Pac-Man and has appeared in the Battle of the Multiverse Series. Controversy Butter Samurai has made a video called Sonic vs SpongeBob. This caused Bronos X to make a video on him. This angers jtmoneysmashbrosbob and made him reply to his video. This soon caused Bronos X fans to argue with jtmoneysmashbrosbob. Role in the Series SpongeBob is consider the most popular character in the Battle of the Multiverse series and is the mascot of the series. He generally appears in most episodes either as a cameo or as a main character. SpongeBob’s popularity got him so far as into advertisements, fan art, and even a few controversies. SpongeBob currently holds the record of the most appearances in the series. SpongeBob retain most of his canon aspects. He’s a friendly character who is very social and would stop at nothing to accomplish a task. SpongeBob actually has a lot of friends and often hangs out with the younger characters. He is happy and cheerful. SpongeBob also somewhat has a mischievous side to him. He often plays around, getting his friends killed. He often neglects his friends and their and even his own safety. He has a character trait of cowardly running off. SpongeBob is often nice but times he kills other characters, often the Villains. He also seemed to mature a bit, being more calm than crazy. He does occasion screws up his cool and gets hyperactive. SpongeBob’s deaths usually involve getting sliced, burned and blown up. SpongeBob survives Eggman's new scheme, Sonic's quest for the Chilly Dog shop, Give me that Flippin' love, Turtles just want lettuce, Popcorn, You Broke our Business, Stuck in a Construction, The Legendary Spatula, SpongeBob’s 20 Anniversary, Mother’s Day Battle, Crabby Mascot, Summer is Heated, Beach Party, DoodleBob’s Revenge, Merry Christmas! and Homer, Not, I don’t mind. Appearances Starring Roles *Pac-Man Vs SpongeBob *Heroes Unite X Smash Bros (Planned) *Eggman's new scheme *Be cool as a seacucumber *Turtles just want lettuce *Let's Dive In Featuring Roles *Give me that Flippin' love *Where's my Pickels *Flippy's Rampage (And Mr. Krabs new bank machine) *Popcorn *Let’s Have a Pinch *You Broke our Business *It's an Alaskan Bull Worm! *Magic Star Appearance Roles *Sonic's quest for the Chilly Dog shop *Disco Bear's Disco *Don't Toy Around *Sonic got Hacked Occupations *Frycook - Canon *Police Officer - Eggman's new scheme *Scuba Diver - Let’s Dive In *Donation Collector - Merry Christmas! Deaths Seen on Youtube * Disco Bear's Disco: Gets his skin burned off by bleach. * Don't Toy Around: Got his face destroyed by a basket ball * Where's my Pickels: Is strangled by Mr. Pickels * Be cool as a seacucumber: Dies in a car crash * Flippy's Rampage (And Mr. Krabs new bank machine): Got stabbed in the head by Fliqpy * Let's Dive In: Gets hit and crushed by a oyster * Sonic got Hacked: Sliced by the Sonic Movie cardboard poster * Let’s Have a Pinch: Gets craved into a Krabby Patty shape by a jackhammer. * It’s An Alaskan Bull Worm!: Gets caught in the explosion of poison. * Magic Star: Gets his body sliced in half by Patrick. * Stay on Way: Gets a balloon forced into his body, stretching him into the shape of the balloon * Can you Find the Easter Egg: get crushed by a chunk of the ceiling. * A start of a new Season: Get burned by a flame of lava. * Circus Hircus: Gets burned by a chunk of lava from Link’s mouth. * The Best Episode: Gets blown up from absorbing in to many water. * Sonic Gotta go Fast: Gets his face shaved off by Sonic. * Flippy the Bus Driver: Is sliced into pieces by Fliqpy. * Happy Halloween: Gets scared to the point where his heart burst out of his chest. * Kirby and Sniffles: Gets crushed by a door. * Lick Anto Enjoy: Gets crushed by an iron. *Driving Me Crazy: Gets hit in the face by a baseball thrown at him by Bart *Oh Yeah, Mr. Krabs: The Full Anime: Gets caught in the explosion of the Krusty Krab Injuries Seen on Youtube * Sonic's quest for the Chilly Dog store: Get his face burned by coffee * Driving Me Crazy: *#Gets impaled in the throat by a pencil. *#Chokes on the same pencil. *#Gets crushed by a cactus. *#Gets beaten up by Fliqpy. Seen on Arcade Games * Battle of the Multiverse Puzzle: Gets burned and set on fire * Battle of the Multiverse image quiz: got shot by Patrick multiple times. Number of Kills Episodes Survived by Seasons Character Info *SpongeBob SquarePants on the SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki *SpongeBob SquarePants on TV Tropes *SpongeBob Squarepants on the Super Mario Logan Wiki *SpongeBob Squarepants on The Simpsons Wiki *SpongeBob Squarepants on Versus Battles Wiki Category:Male Characters Category:Controversy Category:Versus Combatants Category:Main Characters Category:First Characters Category:Animals Category:Character who Rarely Survives Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Kid Show Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Survived Debut Category:Protagonists